


Miraculous Elements

by LoganLight



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Jealous Adrien Agreste, Jealous Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganLight/pseuds/LoganLight
Summary: Aang and his friends have met unique and interesting people in their travels across the globe. But never anyone as weird and diverse as themselves. Until now.He just wished meeting new friends didn't involve  so much drama for once.





	1. Imbalance

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Miraculous Benders](https://www.deviantart.com/piku-chan/art/Miraculous-Benders-698251121)  
> by piku-chan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An argument between Adrien and Marinette gets out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the first fan fic I wrote. Before season 3 MLB. Ah, good times! It's all written I'm just a slow typer so this is going to be posted in chapters.
> 
> Piku-chan has their own story I'm just stealing the bending attributes and how I visualize the characters.

"How could you do that!?" Marinette growled, her hands balled into fists, back straight, the wind blowing loose leaves away from her.

 

"I'm not the only one who's _lied_ , Marinette!" Adrien's scowl deepened. He had quickly gone from shame to anger as their argument escalated.

 

"Shouldn't we do something?" Suki was no stranger to lovers' quarrels but those two were a few ill chosen words away from coming to blows in her opinion.

 

Aang and Katara shared Suki's sentiment but weren't sure how to go about it. Toph was eating Aang's nuts, either ignoring her own contribution to the current disaster or betting with herself on who would one-up who first. Zuko was wishing he was anywhere else, very regretful he hadn't joined the Duke and co. in doing-something-else. Alya and Nino were the only ones actively trying to calm their best friends down... They were mostly ignored.

 

Sokka, however, just shook his head and wrapped an arm around Suki's shoulders. "Listen, if there's anything I've learned traveling the the world with the Avatar it's that you don't get between two angry bending masters expressing their feelings."

 

As if to emphasize his point several pebbles zipped past the gang's faces. Toph twitching her head to keep the rocks away from her friends.

 

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" Marinette glared at Adrien.

 

"S-sorry." Adrien hadn't meant to do that. He reigned in his irritation in an attempt to stop the potential rock slide from the nearby cliff face.

 

"You always act without thinking!" A gust of wind swirled around Marinette before buffeting Adrien.

 

"At least I don't overthink everything!" Adrien shot back, the ground trembling. "Why didn't you _tell_ me anything Marinette!"

 

"Because I knew you'd act like _this!_ "

 

"Like _what?_ "

 

"Like a jealous idiot! Just like you did with Theo and Nath!" Marinette was yelling now, the wind around her swirled faster.

 

"Okay guys," Nino tried to get their attention, "I think we should all-"

 

"You mean when you were going through my stuff behind my back!?" Adrien yelled, ignoring Nino. They had agreed not to bring the Copycat incident up again!

 

"That's it!" Toph exclaimed.

 

Everyone not involved in the argument turned to look at her in surprise.

 

"What's it?" Suki asked, confused.

 

"I knew Marinette reminded me of someone," Toph explained through a mouthful of nuts. "She's just like Katara. All sweet innocence until she gets mad. Then she's like a rabid saber-tooth moose lion."

 

Katara glared at Toph. "Did you just- That's not- You're bringing this up _now?_ " She gestured emphatically at Adrien and Marinette. Who apparently were channeling all their energy into yelling at each other, as the wind was dying down and the ground had stopped shaking.

 

"Huh." Sokka looked from Marinette to Katara. "You know, they kind of do remind me of that momma saber-tooth moose lion when they're like that."

 

Suki raised an eyebrow at him before moving out of the line of fire as Katara turned her glare on Sokka. Aang placed his hands on Katara's shoulders in an effort to placate her.

 

"I think we should focuse on helping Marinette and Adrien," Aang reasoned. "There must be something we can do."

 

Toph blew a stray hair from her eyes. "You're just embarrassed 'cause Adrien thinks you were making a move on his girlfriend." She dumped the last contents of Aang's nut bag into her palm.

 

"What? No! I just don't like seeing them fight like this!" Aang blushed.

 

He cared about both of them and the idea that Adrien had thought... _that._ Well, maybe it was a bit embarrassing. Aang had been so excited to finally meet another airbender! And for Marinette to reveal that there were more in hiding? Aang wanted to know everything so he had spent every spare moment grilling Marinette over the most minute details.

 

Zuko stood up. "this is a waste of time! We should be training Aang and planning our next move. Not-"

 

"I just want to protect you!" Adrien exclaimed in exasperation. "I want to keep you _safe!_ "

 

 _How dare he hide behind that excuse!_  Marinette's rage boiled in her chest and forced itself up her throat. "You sound just like your father."

 

Adrien jerked backwards, almost tripping over his own feet. Terrified eyes stared at Marinette as though she'd raised her hand up and struck him.

 

Zuko felt a chill down his spine that had nothing to do with the frost forming around Nino. And his throat tightened with something that had nothing to do with the smoke coming from Alya's clenched fists.

 

Horror-struck Marinette removed her hands from her mouth. "I didn't mean it," she breathed softly.

 

Adrien placed an expressionless mask over his features and turned away from her.

 

Marinette reached for him. "Adrien, I-"

 

She couldn't finish as Adrien blasted a hole in the ground and jumped in. They heard him tunnel away.

 

"Marinette," Alya stepped forward, her hands having stopped smoking, and tried to pull her best friend into a hug.

 

But Marinette shook her head, backing away. "I'm sorry, I..." She reached for her glider. "I need to..." Marinette opened her glider and took off.

 

"Marinette! Wait!" Alya called after her. Scowling, Alya turned to Nino. "Can you believe that?"

 

Nino shook his head. "How could she say that, dude? Marinette  _knows_ how Adrien feels about his father!"

 

"What!? It's  _Adrien's_ fault my girl's even  _in_ this emotional shipwreck!" Alya gestured at the partly ruined clearing.

 

"So, that makes what she said  _okay!?_ " Nino evaporated the frost around him with a wave of his hand. " _Uncool!_ "

 

Sokka let out a long suffering sigh as Alya and Nino defended their respective best friend. "Well, that got out of hand fast."

 

Toph agreed, chewing. "They've got more issues than we do! And we've got  _Zuko!_ "

 

The prince in question, lost in thought, ignored them.

 

"I'm going to see if I can calm them down," Suki proclaimed, marching over to Alya and Nino over Sokka's protests.

 

"Good idea." Aang opened his glider. "I should talk with Marinette."

 

Before he could take off Katara placed a hand on his shoulder. "No offense Aang, but I don't think Marinette's going to open up to you about this. Let me talk to her."

 

"But she took off on her glider! How're you going to catch up?"

 

Katara sprinted toward Appa. "That's what flying bison are for!" she called while sitting on Appa's head. "Come on, Appa! Yip, yip!"

 

With a murmur of protest at having his hiding place exposed Appa lifted himself off the ground.

 

Aang watched as they got smaller. "I'm... going to meditate," he decided. "That should clear my head."

 

With that Aang walked into the surrounding woods for some peace and quiet.

 

"Huh, I'm surprised he didn't try talking to Adrien," Sokka stated.

 

"That's because Twinkle Toes isn't very good at tracking someone underground," Toph pointed out.

 

"No, but you are." Zuko was suddenly standing in front of her. "You could find him if you wanted to."

 

Toph blew another hair out of her eyes. "And I would do that, why?"

 

"You could've handled this differently."

 

" _I_ told the truth! It's not my fault they blew up about it!"

 

"You said he was a great earthbender! The only worthy sparring partner from the whole Earth Kingdom!"

 

"...  _Ugh!_ Fine!" Toph assumed a stance and lifted the earth she and Zuko were standing on.

 

Zuko adjusted his balance. "Uh, what're you doing?"

 

"He's too fast for us to reach him on foot," Toph explained. "Now, hold on!"

 

"Hold on to whaaaaaaat!?" Zuko braced himself as the stone platform raced forward.

 

Sokka, forgotten in their short exchange, turned to Momo, who had appeared on his shoulder. "Looks like it's just you and me."

 

"Where'd everyone go?" Suki stood right behind Sokka, startling both him and Momo who flew off.

 

"Suki! Don't scare me like that!" Sokka looked past Suki's amused expression to see Alya and Nino. They still appeared unhappy but not outright mad anymore. "Everything worked out?"

 

Alya and Nino glanced at each other. "We're getting there," Alya declared.

 

"Suki reminded us that fighting won't help Adrien or Marinette," Nino elaborated. "Besides, those two have always been happiest  _together._ " He absently bent small orbs of water around himself. "Where  _did_ everyone go?"

 

Sokka gestured in multiple directions as he explained. "Well, Aang went off to think happy thoughts after Katara followed Marinette. And I think Zuko' s going to have a chat with Adrien-"

 

"Wait," Alya interupted. "You let  _Zuko_ go talk to  _Adrien_ about   _relationships?_ "

 

"He's with Toph!"

 

"..."

 

"What! She's surprisingly good at this sort of thing!"

 

Alya crossed her arms. "I'm not convinced." Nino couldn't help but agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary makes it seem like Aang is gonna have a big role in this. Nope! I'm just terrible at summarizing. :)
> 
> If you feel like there's an emotional disconnect between the MLB characters and the ATLA characters, that's intentional ... Now, to see if it works with the narrative.


	2. Earth and Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette reveals more about her relationship and Adrien's family issues come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took forever.

Katara found Marinette on the summit of the largest hill overlooking the valley. The airbender's sobs resonated with her breathing. Marinette barely registered Appa's landing or Katara walking up to her.

 

"I-I don't feel like talking." Marinette quieted herself as Katara sat next to her.

 

Well, that was concerning. Usually Marinette was a veritable fountain of worse case scenarios.

 

"That's alright." Katara waited patiently, hoping her presence helped the younger girl calm down enough to open up. Listening to Marinette steady her breathing Katara thought about how best to go about this.

 

". . . Why does he have to be so infuriating?" Marinette asked softly, wiping at her eyes. "Why does he have to act like that?"

 

Katara thought of Aang and what he'd done, what felt like a lifetime ago. "People do stupid things when they're afraid of being abandoned."

 

"Th-that doesn't make it alright."

 

"No. It doesn't."

 

Marinette turned to look at Katara for the first time since she'd sat down, eyes pleading. "What should I do?"

 

Katara sighed, she didn't understand. And when Katara didn't understand something she could be blunt. "That's up to you. You could try to work past this or you could end it."

 

Marinette's eyes widened, "N-no! I don't want to leave him! I want him to stop  _doing_ this!" She gestured vaguely.

 

"Have you told him that? Talked to him about it?" Katara knew it was obvious advice, but sometimes talking seemed like the last thing people wanted to do. From the way Marinette averted her eyes Katara thought she was right.

 

"N-not really," Marinette admitted. Every time Adrien made a mistake she seemed to make one that was just as bad. Like with Theo, she had caught him in a lie and he had caught her with his private letters. "Every time something happened we would have to fight Fire Nation soldier or run from them or... something. And after that, we... wouldn't really mention it anymore." Marinette took a deep breath. "I thought we had gotten over these things... I thought  _I_ had gotten over them."

 

"... Forgiveness isn't pretending that these mistakes didn't happen. You have to acknowledge them in order to move forward."

 

Marinette smiled softly. "You've been around Aang for a while, huh?"

 

Katara smiled back at her. "You're an airbender. I'm sure you've heard all this before. Sometimes we need reminders is all."

 

Marinette's smile fell, her chin going back onto her knees. "I shouldn't have said that to Adrien. It was...  _cruel._ " 

 

Katara weighed her options. "What did you mean by that about his dad?"

 

"I... can't tell you. It wouldn't be fair to him. G- His  _father,_ " Marinette spat the word like an accusation. "Is cold and distant and demanding and, and... And Adrien is nothing like him!" Marinette buried her face in her arms. "Nothing like him, at all!"

 

Katara drew Marinette's trembling form into her arms.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They found Adrien on a boulder jutting out above a stream, his feet in the water. Zuko might have thought he was relaxing but Adrien's tense shoulders said otherwise. Pebbles floated around him before being skipped across the stream. Adrien's arms layed unmoving at his sides.

 

"I didn't know you could do that," Zuko announced. The rocks around Adrien fell as he hunched in on himself, trying to make himself smaller. "P-prince Zuko, Toph, wh-what are you doing here?" Adrien sniffled.

 

Toph was impressed that he could sense vibrations well enough to identify her while his feet were off the ground. But she was still annoyed at being dragged into this. "Well, Zuko here got it into his head that  _he_ was the most qualified to talk to you... For some reason."

 

Zuko shot her a look she couldn't see.

 

"...Oh." Adrien tried to collect himself, straightening his spine and bringing his feet out of the water. "I'm... okay."

 

Zuko glanced at Toph whose expression mirrored his under her hair. "Uh, no, you're not."

 

"Yeah! You just had a big shouting match with Marinette!" That had almost ended in a bending battle, Toph thought to herself. "If you're really okay after all that, then I'd  _really_ be worried."

 

Adrien still wouldn't look at them directly, absently fiddling with a ring hung around his neck. A ring that had a Hawkmoth as it's crest. A crest Zuko recognized on a ring Adrien had hidden under his clothes by putting it on a chain. Something clicked.

 

"Agreste."

 

Adrien's head snapped to them, his eyes wide and face pale. "Wh-what?"

 

"The family of Fire Nation sympathizers? What does that have to do with..." Toph paused. According to her history lessons the noble Agreste family were the first to side with the invaders. Providing intelligence, resources, etc. But that was ancient history compared to the contributions of Gabriel Agreste. The man who had designed the Fire Nation Army's  _tanks._ And that man had a son, rumored to be a powerful earthbender. "Oh."

 

"I'm  _sorry!_ " Adrien exclaimed frantically, lurching to his feet and bowing at the waist. Ring dangling exposed and accusing. He wanted to run. To tunnel so far and so deep that not even Toph would find him. Only Nino's voice in the back of his mind giving him the strength to stay. "I'm sorry!"

 

"What are you apologizing for?" Toph found Adrien's habit of apologizing for others annoying. "It's not your fault your dad's a psychopath."

 

Adrien bowed lower.

 

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a grunt of irritation. "Look, why don't you let me handle this?"

 

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead." Toph waved him forward with zero confidence.

 

Zuko turned back to Adrien who hadn't looked up. Walking towards him Zuko placed a hand on each shoulder, feeling the younger boy tense even more at the touch. Hoping that he wasn't wrong about this Zuko gently pushed Adrien into an uptight position.

 

"Look at me," He waited until Adrien's eyes were on his. "You are  _not_ your father."

 

Adrien hesitated for only a moment then launched himself at Zuko, wrapping his arms around the shocked prince. Zuko blushed, his body stiff, but he didn't pull away. Instead awkwardly returning the embrace.

 

His forehead on the older boy's chest, Adrien shook with the effort to contain his sobs. Tears staining Zuko's clothing regardless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Katara is the most OOC followed by Zuko.


	3. Substance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette reach a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I think I have trouble writing Marinette.

Eventually, Marinette calmed herself enough to focus. She took deep breaths that rustled the grass a few meters away from them.

 

"R-right," Marinette sniffled, sitting up but not pulling completely out of Katara's hug. "I have to apologize to him." Marinette wiped at her face. "About everything. But, especially...  _that._ "

 

And Adrien would forgive her. Because Adrien was the most forgiving person on the planet and they loved each other. But...

 

"But, what if he  _doesn't_ forgive me? What if I pushed him too far?" Marinette knew how much Adrien had gone through and it was amazing he was still in one piece, but... "What if he  _hates me!_ "

 

Appa let out a long groan, sensing the airbender's distress.

 

"Marinette!  _Breath._ " Katara gripped Marinette's shoulders, afraid her panic would cause her to pass out if she kept semi-shouting in one breath like that. Regardless of her airbender lung capacity.

 

Katara waited until Marinette had her breathing under control. "You can't control what he'll do. You can only explain yourself and hope for the best."

 

Marinette seemed to wilt at Katara's words. "I don't want to lose him," she whispered.

 

"Marinette, you two have been through a lot together, right?" At her tentative nod Katara continued. "I've had plenty of fights with my friends, my family, but no matter what happened we came out alright. You and Adrien... When you fight together it's almost like you're reading each other's mind. I've met very few people so in sync." Katara willed her words past Marinette's stubbornness and fear. "Trust in your bond and everything will be okay."

 

The flying bison gave a low roar, agreeing with her. Appa stepped closer to them, offering comfort and protection.

 

Marinette looked into Katara's eyes, drawing strength from the master waterbender's conviction. "...Well then," Marinette stood up and dusted herself off. "No sense in putting it off." She set her face in determination and offered a hand to Katara, who looked at it in surprise. "Come on, I'll figure out what to say on the way."

 

And riding Appa would keep Marinette from turning her glider in the opposite direction. No. She mentally shook that thought away. She wouldn't do that.

 

Katara grinned and took the offered hand, rising to her feet. "That's the spirit."

 

Marinette was an airbender. Her people had endured by staying faithful to their beliefs and so would she. Marinette didn't believe in running away from her problems, it had never worked before. That's why she was here instead of the airbender's mobile village.

 

That's why she was with Adrien. Despite their differences he believed as she did. They believed in each other.

 

* * *

 

"Adrien, I think you've used up all your Zuko hug time." Toph had walked up to them and was now tugging on Adrien's sleeve. For someone who could sense vibrations almost as well as her, he could be incredibly oblivious to the nuances of a person's heartbeat.

 

True to form Adrien jerked away from Zuko, blushing and apologetic. "S-sorry, sorry!" He started bowing again but thought better of it. So he just stood there awkwardly, wiping his place.

 

Instead of saying anything Zuko processed the fact that someone had sought comfort from  _him._

 

"... Right!" Toph pointed to Zuko. "You. Start talking." If she had to deal with other people's problems then she was going to be  _productive._ Which meant keeping awkward silences to a minimum.

 

"Me?" Zuko pointed to himself in surprise.

 

"This was  _your_ idea!" Toph reminded him, annoyed.

 

"Uhhhh..."

 

Toph wondered if the universe was punishing her for being insensitive to Twinkle Toes... Nah, she wasn't  _Sokka._ "Ugh! Let's start from the beginning."

 

She stomped her foot raising three stone seats from the ground which bumped into the boys' knees causing them to sit. After taking a cross-legged position on her own rock Toph continued. "So, Adrien, you and Marinette are so sickeningly in love that your heart palpitations are almost synchronized."

 

Zuko blinked. "Well, that's impressive." The prince turned toward Adrien, expecting the boy to be blushing. He wasn't.

 

At the mention of Marinette Adrien had tried, and failed, to keep his anger and sadness from his expression. "What does that matter? She  _hates_ me now."

 

"And  _that_ brings us to the root of the problem," Toph crossed her arms. "She doesn't hate you, Adrien. The pair of you are just terrible at communicating."

 

"I think she communicated her feelings just fine," Adrien spat out.

 

"Exactly, she let her anger do the talking. And if anyone knows what a terrible idea that is, it's us," Toph gestured to Zuko and herself.

 

"That's not- wrong," Zuko conceded, thinking of all the times he lost his temper. "Anger has a way of making us say things we regret later."

 

"...But that doesn't mean you didn't  _mean_ it," Adrien said softly.

 

Zuko reminded himself that they were talking about Marinette.

 

"Have you not met her? That girl's impulse control goes flying whenever she gets flustered." Toph had only known Marinette for a week or so, but her disposition was painfully obvious.

 

Adrien shook his head vigorously. "You don't understand! Nothing she said was wrong!" His eyes moistened. "I really was,  _am_ , like... acting like..."

 

Toph shot to her feet atop the stone seat. "Are you serious!" she shouted. Adrien and Zuko's heads jerked at her in surprise. "Didn't Zuko go over that already!? If Gabriel Agreste is  _half_ as bad as everyone says he is then Sparky here is a verifiable  _saint_ compared to him!  _You_  arebetter than him!" She slammed her feet down for emphasis, one after the other, causing the ground to tremble.

 

Adrien stared at her, this earthbending prodigy who had taught him metalbending in a  _day._ Who had  _invented_ metalbending. One of the Avatar's  _masters._ Toph knew who he was but she hadn't condemned him for his family's crimes. No, instead she was commanding him to get a grip and pull himself together. His gaze softened and the moisture that came to his eyes was not just of sadness. " _Toph._ "

 

The shorter earthbender let out a sound of exasperation and dropped back down with a tremor for good measure.

 

 "... _So,_ what now?" Zuko didn't want to speak up but he hated awkward silences as much as Toph.

 

Adrien looked down, shame coloring his face. "I, um, need to apologize. To Marinette. And talk things out."

 

"Yes, right. Good talk. Let's get back."

 

"Shut up, Zuko." Toph walked over to Adrien. "What if Marinette decide's not to forgive you?"

 

Panic flared inside Adrien's chest, seizing his heart.  "Th-then... Then I-I'll respect her-er decision."

 

Toph punched Adrien in the arm. "You'll be fine."

 

Adrien rubbed at the spot -Toph hit  _hard_ \- but he smiled. It was small, shaky and bittersweet. Toph was right. He was an earthbender; built to weather any storm... And Marinette's passion was beautiful to behold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!
> 
> Still not sure how in character everyone is.


	4. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette remember that to forgive is to wipe the slate clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter is longest chapter 'cause I want to finish posting this.
> 
> Not quite as balanced as I'd hoped for. But it'll have to do.

"So..." Adrien started, fiddling with his ring, not quite looking at her.

 

"Um..." Marinette replied, not quite looking at him either.

 

" _I'm sorry,_ " They said simultaneously.

 

"...I shouldn't have acted like that," Adrien forced himself to look into her eyes. "You deserve better than me being a jerk."

 

"So do you..." Marinette glanced at their friends for a moment before snapping her gaze back to him. "Adrien? You're nothing like him. You're warm and caring and supportive... And if y-you're a bit overprotective, well, th-that just makes me love you even more."

 

"...You don't need me to protect you." Adrien admitted. "You can take care of yourself, Marinette. I kn-know that. I  _know_ that, but... Will you let me protect you anyway? You're so strong and intelligent and kind, I... I  _need_ you."

 

"...I need you, too."

 

They closed the distance between them. Adrien wiping away the tears rolling down Marinette's face. His own eyes following her example. "I love you," he told her. And their lips met.

 

"Is that it?" Sokka asked, puzzled and curious.

 

"No,  _that_ was the easy part. What comes next is much harder," Suki informed him.

 

 

 

Nino walked up to Toph (whom he may sometimes find intimidating). "Where's Zuko?"

 

"Avoiding more drama," Toph replied. " The guy has enough of his own issues to deal with."

 

"Right, right!" Nino rubbed the back of his neck. "Listen, thanks for talking to Adrien, it was really cool of you, dude."

 

Toph shrugged, "It was Zuko's idea. Besides, this mess was partly my fault. Katara says I need more 'tact'... They won't be mad at me when they stop, right?" She gestured to the couple who were softly discussing the nature of their relationship.

 

 _They should_   _be thanking you._ Nino smiled. "Nah, they'll be too busy blaming themselves. And they're not the type to hold grudges... Usually."

 

Toph smirked. "Marinette I understand but Adrien? When've you seen 'Sunshine' hold a grudge?"

 

"With his father," Nino replied simply.

 

"Oh..." Toph had forgotten what it felt like to regret saying something.

 

"You know, don't you," Nino phrased it as a statement.

 

"Zuko figured it out," Toph admitted. "He was really freaking out too. Adrien, not Zuko. Which doesn't make any sense."

 

"Because Zuko?"

 

" _Because Zuko!_ The guy has literally burned down villages, he doesn't really have a leg to stand on."

 

"Maybe Adrien was more worried about what  _you_ thought. My bro does have a high opinion of you."

 

Toph crossed her arms. "Why is that anyway?"

 

"Gee, dude, why would he care what the earthbending prodigy with rich, overprotective parents thinks of him? I wonder," Nino put as much sarcasm into his voice as he could, since Toph couldn't see his expression.

 

"Who told you about them? It was Katara wasn't it!" Toph shot to her feet and pointed an accusing finger at Nino.

 

"Adrien, actually. Dude heard 'Beifong' and pieced it all together. Why, it a secret or something?"

 

Toph sighed grumpily before dropping back down. "Nah, just don't like advertising my relationship with the folks."

 

Nino nodded, "Yeah, the three of us tend to keep family drama close to the chest, huh? Not Alya or Marinette, they got none to speak of."

 

"...So, what? Did everyone just assume the earthbenders would bond over our similarities or something?"

 

"Haven't you?"

 

Toph focused on Adrien and Marinette as a thought occurred to her. "At least I'm not a hopeless romantic."

 

Nino laughed at that.

 

 

 

Katara was almost positive Alya would tell her nothing...  _Still._ "They seem to have forgiven each other rather easily." Judging from the way Adrien and Marinette were currently gazing into each other's souls.

 

Alya let out a sound of fond exasperation. "That's Adrien and Marinette for you. They're idiots, but I love'em anyway."

 

Alya turned to regard the waterbender standing next to her. Alya didn't have much experience with the Water Tribes apart from Nino. She didn't realize how her questions could come across as... invasive, coming from her. Katara's initial hostility didn't help. But in spite of that they'd managed to strike up a solid friendship.

 

"Thanks for bringing back my girl. She can be... stubborn sometimes."

 

Katara smiled. "She just needed a push... Alya? Do you know what the deal is with Adrien's dad?"

 

Alya nodded, "Yup."

 

"...And?"

 

"We made a blood pact under the full moon that I would be carried off into the Spirit World by vengeful spirits if I told anyone without Adrien's consent."

 

Katara stared, "... You're messing with me."

 

Alya grinned, "Yup! Although Marinette and Nino would totally kill me if I spilled someone else's secret again."

 

"I understand," Katara replied. I'm just... Worried, I guess... You were pretty upset with Adrien earlier." It was hard to tell, but Katara swore Alya was blushing.

 

"I may be a bit biased when it comes to Marinette," Alya admitted. "But Adrien's my friend too, I can't stay mad at him."  _Now that Marinette's forgiven him._

 

Katara followed Alya's gaze back to the couple in question; they'd sat down a little ways from the others. "You know I didn't know what to make of them at first. They seemed so different when they were beating up those raiders."

 

Alya laughed, "You think the transition's weird  _now,_ you shoulda seen them in the beginning! Talk about identity issues." Alya decided to leave out the mutual pining, she didn't like dwelling on it. It gave her headaches.

 

 

 

Aang was basking in that sense of relief that came when his friends stopped being mad at each other (it was much more relaxing than his half-hearted meditation), when he noticed Adrien and Marinette were walking toward him. Well, Marinette was pulling and Adrien was dragging.

 

Sokka barreled into the blond without warning, embracing him in a surprisingly effective bear hug. Adrien patted Sokka in a reassuring manner as Suki helped Marinette pry him off. That left Adrien free to be shooed in Aang's general direction...

 

"Um, hey Aang." Adrien's eyes and face were still red from crying, but he could still feel his cheeks burn. "i'm sorry I lied to you. It wasn't right." Adrien gripped one of his arms to avoid fidgeting. Looking Aang in the eye, however, was much harder.

 

For a second Aang shifted through his possible responses and settled on straightforward. He smiled. "I forgive you." The relief that washed over Adrien's entire body had Aang beaming as the earthbender's rigid posture relaxed. "Good to see you again, Adrien." Aang had missed this guy.

 

Adrien gave him a puzzled smile, "I didn't go anywhere."

 

"You were curled in on yourself like a frightened armadillo lion for the past few days; weren't acting like yourself." Aang pointed to their friends. "Sokka noticed first."

 

"Oh," Adrien rubbed the back of his neck.

 

"...Adrien? You know I'd never try to get between you and Marinette, right?" Aang could feel his face heat up at the thought. He wasn't anywhere near Adrien's new shade of red, though.

 

"...Yeah, I know." Adrien looked down in shame. "I have... jealousy issues... And abandonment issues." Adrien fidgeted with his ring again. "Sometimes I think she'd be happier with someone else and that makes me...  _irrational._ " His voice broke.

 

"... You know how you're always telling Marinette how amazing she is?" Aang prodded.

 

Adrien's head snapped up. "It's true!" That came out more defensive than he meant it to.

 

Aang smiled. "Yeah, she is. And Marinette must think you're pretty amazing too, if she's with you. What does it matter if she'd be more compatible with someone else? She chose you and you chose her. You found each other and you're trying to be better for each other. Nothing else matters."

 

The kitty cat eyes Adrien gave him made Aang feel a hundred years younger.

 

"Thanks, Aang." Adrien's smile glowed. Marinette was right, he did feel lighter.

 

 

 

" _Please!?_ " Sokka drew out the word, throwing as much persuasion into it as he could.

 

" _No._ " By the Spirits, he was as impossible as Adrien. Marinette glanced at Suki. "Is he always like this?"

 

Suki shrugged. "Adrien's the only one who laughs at his jokes," she explained.

 

"Hey!" Sokka pouted. "We swordfight, too!"

 

Marinette rolled her eyes. Again. "Just wait until they're done talk-"

 

"Nooooo!" Sokka whined. "Aang and Katara always hog the interesting people and Adrien's been moody for  _days!_ " He may be exaggerating.

 

Suki pushed Sokka down by the shoulders so he was sitting cross-legged. "Only a little bit longer and then you can talk to him," she soothed.

 

Sokka sighed. " _Fine._ " He propped his chin on his hands.

 

Suki turned to Marinette, who was gazing a bit apprehensively at where her boyfriend was talking to Aang. "They'll be fine you know."

 

Marinette looked back to her. "What? Oh, yes, I know..."

 

Suki frowned. "What's wrong?"

 

Marinette shook her head. "Nothing! Everything's fine, I'm fine."

 

"You know it's okay not to be, right?" Suki set a comforting hand on her shoulder.

 

Marinette nodded slowly. "I know... It's just..."

 

Suki smiled encouragingly.

 

"You know how Adrien was all starry-eyed about Aang and Toph?" Marinette was avoiding eye contact. Great.

 

 _He wasn't the only one._ Suki nodded. "He's very liberal with his compliments, yes."

 

"He said my space sword was a work of art!" Sokka pipped up.

 

"Hm, well that was...  _fine._ Then he started complimenting  _Katara_ and... Well, I may have gotten just a little bit... jealous." Marinette felt her face heat up. Again.

 

Suki stared. "Wait, wait, wait. Are you saying the whole thing with Aang-"

 

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Marinette gesticulated wildly as she spoke. "Well, at least not consciously. When I started spending more time with Aang I was so happy. 'Cause he was there a hundred years ago. He saw how we lived before the war first-hand. Then Adrien asked what we were up to when we took our gliders for a spin. And it's not 'cause I'm spending so much time with a  _guy_ it's 'cause I'm spending so much time with  _the Avatar!_ So, naturally I proceed to make him suspicious by telling him it's none of his business!" She takes a deep lungful of air.

 

Suki thought about which one of her many questions was most relevant and settled on: "Did you tell him all that?"

 

Marinette looked down. "Yes," she said softly.

 

"And you... talked to Katara about it?" Suki asked in confusion.

 

 _Spirits, that was the awkwardest ten seconds ever._ Marinette looked up. " _Yes._ "

 

 _Well, that didn't clear anything up,_ thoight Suki. "I don't understand."

 

"You're worried he isn't being entirely honest," Sokka realized.

 

Marinette fiddled with her fingers and avoided looking at them.

 

Sokka sighed. "Look, I might not have known Adrien as long as you have, Marinette, but I do know him. If he was still upset, he'd let you know."

 

Marinette shook her head. "You didn't see what he was like before."

 

"You're right. The only thing I see is what he's like  _now._ And right now? I see someone who knows what he wants and will do whatever he can to fix things. Even if it's painful or difficult." Sokka pointed at Adrien. "He told me about Chloe. About how he'd avoid confronting her over her behavior. Until he met you.  _You,_ Marinette, bring out the best in him. So, if you want proof that Adrien won't just put up with something he hates anymore, then think of Chloe. He won't let the pattern repeat itself... That's one of the reasons he loves you. You consider his feelings first."

 

Marinette's feelings cycled through surprise, shame, relief and many more before settling on... gratitude. "You really do see him."

 

Sokka smiled. "Master Piandao says you don't really know someone until you fight them."

 

Marinette smiled back. "I don't know who that is."

 

"More importantly," Suki interrupted. "When did you become an expert on inter-personal dynamics?"

 

Sokka deepened his voice and stroked his (beardless) chin. "I'll have you know that I happen to be well versed in psychology!"

 

Marinette and Suki gave him skeptical looks.

 

"What's going on here?" asked an amused voice.

 

Marinette started, wondering for the hundredth time how he always managed to sneak up on her.

 

"Adrien!" Sokka blurred to him and gave a repeat demonstration of the bear hug. He proceeded to examine every inch of the earthbender, firing off questions before ending with: "Zuko didn't ruin your sense of humor, did he?"

 

"Sokka!" Adrien mock-scolded. "You can't say that about Prince Zuko! I'll have you know that once you get him going he's  _on point!_ " Adrien mimed swordfighting.

 

Sokka burst out laughing while Suki and Aang, who had walked up with Adrien, groaned. Marinette gave a fond eye-roll at the familiar antics and smiled. Adrien grinned at her and her heart did a summersault; she remembered that it'd been a few days since he'd grinned like that. The thought was bittersweet.

 

Sokka looped an arm around Adrien's shoulders." Good to see you again, Adrien!"

 

Adrien blushed and looked away. "That's exactly what Aang said," he muttered. Extricating himself from Sokka he gently held Marinette's hand and gave her a peck on the cheek.

 

Marinette blushed, but that didn't stop her from giving him a look that said:  _See? I told you so!_ "I'm guessing everything went according to plan?" she asked, gesturing at Aang.

 

Adrien chuckled in embarrassment at his actions, rubbing the back of his neck. "You could say that."

 

Adrien smiled at Aang, who had that content expression on his face again. He glanced at Nino, Alya, Toph and Katara who had grouped together; likely discussing how all of their friends were idiots. Prince Zuko appeared leading The Duke and company back from wherever they'd been hiding, which Adrien found amusing for reasons he couldn't quite place. Sokka and Suki were kissing. Marinette was mirroring his shy smile and holding his hand; her comforting presence melted his heart like it always did.

 

_Things didn't go according to plan, but... We have a second chance, a chance to be better. For our friends. For our family. For each other._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of a Voltron crossover but... Anyway, if it happens that would be more lore-oriented.
> 
> Anyone else think Sokka and Adrien would hit it off? (I'm only funny when I don't try to be, too!)
> 
> Hardly any editing from the rough draft... Probably why it feels incomplete. *Sigh* I present this offering for (constructive) criticism.


End file.
